Kung Fu Tag
by Toonguy25
Summary: Po and the five are bored at the jade palace. A game of Tag ensues. Will that end the boredom? We'll see. R&R please.
1. BOREDOM!

Disclaimer: Since I have been haunted by the crapfest that is Basket Case, my brain has recuperated and I felt I needed to try something different. I was insane enough to try to make a fanfic about that wretched movie. So now, something completely different. I hope it goes well. This is just after "The Man, The Book and The Ruby" so it may have references to characters from it. I also decided to do something kid friendly.

Also tell me if something like this has been done before. I don't want people flaming me for taking their idea.

It was just another day at the jade palace. A boring day to be precise. Everybody was there and just slowly dying of boredom. They needed to do something to keep them occupied.

"God, why is it so BORING?" Po said loudly. "We haven't had much happen around here since Tommy came around and left."

"Let's not go there." Said Crane. "That was just too weird for words."

"At least it was fun while it lasted." Replied Po.

Tigress scowled at him. "I went crazy over that evil ruby." She said.

"Oh, right."

"We've got to do something." Monkey said. "I can't stand being this bored much longer."

They all thought about it for a long time. They came up with ideas and then turned them down. That was until Po came up with an idea that seemed fun.

"Kung Fu Tag!" He yelled. "One of us is "it" and has to tag someone else. Then they're "it" until they get someone. However, they can't tag the person who tagged them immediately after. So they have to go after someone else."

"Mmm…" thought Monkey. "Sounds like fun to me for some reason."

"Probably because you're bored." Said Mantis reassuringly.

"Let's all touch the table. The one who touches the table last is it." Said Po.

Surprisingly Viper touched the table with her tail first. The rest of them touched the table after. Tigress was last. She then slammed her fist down.

"You're it." Said Viper teasingly.

"Alright, fine! But…" It was too late. Everybody had scattered outside. "I was about to say no cheating!" She felt that Crane would fly too high and escape.

She ran outside and started to try to catch the next person to be it. As soon as she saw Po she quickly chased him. As soon as she got close enough, she leaped into the air and pounced on him. "You're it!"

"Wow," said Po. "That was kinda rough, don't you think?" But before he could get a response from her, she was gone.

Now he couldn't tag her quite yet. He had to find someone else and tag them. He no sooner saw Monkey looking around the corner of the jade palace. Po ran after him as best he could, but Monkey had climbed a small tree.

"You think you can get away from me that easily?" Po said as he knocked the tree down. Then Monkey managed to leap into the air as the tree fell and started running away as fast as he could.

Soon, Po was on his tail and got ahold of him. "Tag! Now you're it!"

Monkey was a little shaken up when Po had grabbed him. He shook it off and was soon after someone else.

There, folks. That's the first part. I hope you read and review and tell me what needs to be done. Like I said I wanted to do something different and hopefully this has gotten the memories of the movie "Basket Case" out of my head. LOLZ


	2. An Awkward Moment

Chapter 2

Now it was Monkey's turn to tag somebody. He looked around and found Crane looking straight at him. Soon Crane had flown onto the jade palace and thought he was safe. Turns out he was wrong. Monkey came climbing up the building and tried to tag Crane who just flew out of the way of him.

"You think you can get away from me that easily?" Monkey said. Soon Crane found himself flying down to the ground. He was feeling cocky until he was face down in the dirt. Monkey had tackled him. "Tag, you're it!"

"Dang!" exclaimed Crane a bit peeved. "Do you have to tackle me like that?"

"You have wings to that can get you away from all of us! It was necessary to do so." Replied Monkey.

"It was most certainly NOT necessary!"

"Well you have to try and tag someone else now. You can't tag me after I tagged you."

Crane brushed himself off. He was now searching for someone else. He watched Monkey rush off in the distance. "CRANE'S IT!"

"Doggone it!" Crane said in disgust.

He looked around and found Po running away as fast as he could. _Heh heh. You're mine_. Crane thought to himself. He flew as fast as he could toward Po who in turn ran into Tigress by accident after looking behind him. As he saw Po and Tigress on the ground, he noticed something odd. It looked like Po had smooched Tigress!

"Okay." Said Crane surprised. "This is really awkward." Tigress just got up and looked at Po with mixed emotions. She really didn't know what to think. It was amusing to everybody who saw it. Mantis and Viper were nearby and saw the whole thing. Did the whole game get out of hand?

"Umm…heh heh." Said Po in an uneasy tone of voice. He didn't know what Tigress was going to do to him after he kissed her.

"Well, well." Said Tigress with a grin. "Looks like SOMEBODY'S gotten a little out of hand. Hmmm? You meant to do that, didn't you Po?"

"Uh, well…"

"Don't play innocent with me. Tell the truth."

Mantis whispered to Viper. "He definitely did it deliberately."

"No doubt." Replied Viper with a silly smile. She giggled.

Just then, Monkey came around. "What did I miss?" He said eagerly.

"Po just kissed Tigress." Crane replied.

"No way!"

"Way!"

Things started to go downhill from there. Tigress was getting a little impatient with everybody knowing about this whole incident. She wanted answers from Po who was still blushing. He really set the whole thing up.

"Okay, yes! I did it on purpose! I made it look like an accident and then I kissed you, Tigress! There, I said it all."

Crane tapped Tigress on the shoulder. She glared at him. "Uhh…" he said frightened. "You're it. Sorry."

Tigress quickly grabbed Po. He didn't know what she would do to him now. If he was going to get a Kung Fu beat down or not. But to his surprise came something else.

Tigress then kissed Po on the cheek. "You're it! And you can't come after me after I tagged you!" She teased.

Everyone just laughed and the game continued with Po being it.


	3. Who's Turn Now?

Chapter 3

Po was "it" again. "Well that's the second time I've been tagged by Tigress." He thought to himself, _you don't think she…nah._

Now it was time to get back to the game. He looked around to find someone to tag. Sure enough, Mantis and Viper were running off. He thought he would surprise them. He went around the jade palace. Mantis and Viper were unaware that Po was just around the corner. _Heh heh. This will really get them._ He thought with a playful grin on his face.

Soon the two were close enough to the corner when all of a sudden…"GAHHHHH!" Po yelled, scaring Viper and Mantis out of their minds. The two of them screamed loudly and Po dove across and managed to slightly poke Mantis.

"Tag, you're it!" Po exclaimed.

"Geez, Po!" Mantis and Viper yelled slightly out of breath. "Did you have to do that to us?"

Po just laughed heartily. "You guys should've seen your faces!"

"God, enough! I'm it now?" Mantis said with a little frustration.

"Yeah," said Po. "You can't touch me either so I'm outta here!"

Mantis saw Viper slithering away in the distance. "Where do you think YOU'RE going?" He asked.

"You can't catch me!" she said playfully. And with that said, she found a little hole and snuck into it.

"Oh, you think you can get away from me that easily? Cheater!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Viper teasingly. "You'll get down here and catch me no matter what you do!"

"Yeah?" said Mantis. "Well it isn't going to be very easy."

Soon afterward, Mantis dove into the hole in the ground and searched for Viper. She really cheated this time. Or at least made it difficult for the frustrated Mantis. She felt safe in the hole until a tap on the skin made her jump and bump her head. "Tag, you're it!" said Mantis. He felt proud of himself.

"Darn it!" Viper said. "And I can't tag you now since you just tagged me." Now she was out to try to tag another player. But whom did she want to tag? She thought for a short time and came out of the hole. Soon she saw Monkey running about trying to get away. She had a sneaky little idea.

Monkey went by a small tree. He felt safe there. Just then as if out of nowhere, Viper snuck onto his shoulders. She looked into his eyes and with that she said happily, "Tag! You're it now!" She giggled. And she quickly slithered away.

"I'm it again?" said Monkey shocked. "Gee, this could go on and on. But it sure is beating the boredom!

Then he set off to find someone to tag.

Sorry this is a short chapter folks. I'm still working on this. I think it's kind of amusing.


	4. Sillyness

Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to update this story but I was thinking about what I would put in it. So here goes. R&R please.

Chapter 4

The game started getting exciting. Or so everyone thought. Mantis had stopped Viper from cheating and finally she slithered to a tree and had dropped onto Monkey's shoulders. It was a surprise for him for sure. He had been scared out of his wits when she fell on him. Now he had to find someone else to get.

It was all fun and games until he saw Po trying to get away. "You can't escape." He yelled. Then he ran as fast as he could to try to catch Po. He had no trouble. He seemed more mobile than Po was. When all of a sudden, Monkey had leaped forward and kicked Po down.

This brought everybody to the whole scene. They wondered if Po would be okay. He had his eyes closed and waited for the right moment. He could hear Tigress' voice asking if he was okay. Suddenly he leaped to his feet and then tapped Tigress on the shoulder. She was it. However, something different came up.

"Ha, ha." Po said happily. "You're it again, Tigress!"

At this point, she felt she wanted to do something completely different. Even more so than last time. She tripped Po and sent him to the ground. "Hey!" said Po slightly offended. "You can't tag the person immediately after they tag you!"

Tigress looked directly into Po's green eyes. "Forget the rules for now." She said peculiarly. And then tackled him on the ground and forced them to roll down the hill just next to them. It seemed like she had something baffling to everyone who saw it. It seemed like she wanted Po to herself for a while.

Po started seeing something in her. "Alright, Tigress. What the heck do you want with me? You've just cheated! What kind of trick…"

And with that, Tigress grabbed hold of Po. "Shhh…just be still a moment." She looked around. Nobody was nearby. "You know this kind of game is becoming a little boring. It needs a little…"

Then without warning, Po smooched Tigress on the lips this time. Without a single thought of what she could possibly do to him. She glared at Po with a frightening glance. Her scowl turned into a shocking grin. Again! Then she tackled him and looked directly at Po. Then she gave him a swift kiss on the lips. And soon they were rolling on the ground laughing. It was a pleasant feeling for the two of them. Just to be together was in fact wonderful. For a while they truly loved one another.

Tigress breathed a happy sigh and then pounced on Po's big stomach. "OOOF!" he exhaled. "Geez, you don't have to do that, do you?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Just be quiet for a moment. Look at the sky. It's beautiful isn't it?" It was true that she was letting her hardcore side go for a while. Then Tigress rolled onto ground and lay on her back. Po was in the same position. It was if it was the first time they really got to enjoy one another. For once in a while they were at peace with one each other and not frustrated with the other.

It was if…they loved each other.

So this was what came to mind when I wasn't updating. I hope that this is good.


	5. Lovebirds?

Well, here we go folks. Once again I try and hopefully not fail at this whole thing.

Chapter 5

"ALRIGHT!" Came a voice from above. "What's going on with you two?"

It turned out the others were coming down the hill and really wanted to know what was going on. "And what exactly are you two lovebirds up to?" Said Mantis curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Tigress replied.

"Seriously, nothing's going on. Things just got a little out of hand and we ended up going downhill from there…literally." Said Po agreeing.

"Riiight," said Crane in an unbelieving tone of voice. "It seemed like you were playfully going after each other. You really weren't fighting for real, were you?"

"Well Tigress did cheat by tagging me after I tagged her."

"But you didn't answer my question, Po." Said Crane in an annoyed voice.

"Oh c'mon, you two." Said Viper. It seemed like she wanted to find out what was going on between Po and Tigress as well. "Tell the truth."

"There's nothing to see here!" said Tigress in a loud, aggravated expression.

All of the rest of the crew were stunned. They looked at one another and each had a different opinion about the whole thing.

Monkey was just coming down the hill and missed the whole thing again. It seemed like it would be him finding out everything but not this time. He could however hear Tigress' loud voice, which leads him down the hill. He sighed. "I missed something good again didn't I?" He asked a bit disappointed.

"Well, no, you didn't!" Said Tigress. "NOTHING HAPPENED!"

The whole situation would escalate had Tigress said that. She said it with so much authority and was pretty peeved at everyone else coming between her and Po.

"Okay, sheesh." Said Crane. "You don't have to bite our heads off."

_Don't tempt me._ Thought Tigress.

As the others started going up the hill, Po and Tigress quickly glanced at one another and winked at the other. They began to go up the hill after the others. The two of them had really gone after one another in a strange way. Something was quite different about their relationship now. It seemed like they were starting to be friendly towards one another.

It was a feeling that the two of them wanted to keep secret. Neither of them wanted the others to find out how they went after each other and their true meaning for what they did.

"Much later, Po." Said Tigress.

"You bet, Tigress." Po agreed.

And now we have a predicament on our hands. What to do? What to do?


	6. The Peaceful Evening

I was listening to "How Sweet It Is" by James Taylor when typing this chapter so there is some music in it.

Chapter 6

Later that day, in the evening, when the game of tag finally finished, Po and Tigress secretly met each other in the hallway.

"Oh," said Po. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, not at all." Tigress replied.

They were whispering as to not wake the others. It seemed like they had a secret plan that they didn't want the others knowing.

"Well, c'mon!" Po whispered excitedly.

"Okay." Tigress whispered back.

The two of them went outside the jade palace near the peach tree. They had waited for this little moment. They quickly embraced one another in a calm, but serious manner.

"Po?"

"Yeah, Tigress?"

"I want you to know that no matter what happens you'll always be my best friend."

"And you'll be mine. Forever."

And somewhere in town, some music was playing. It almost sounded romantic. In fact, it was!

Po looked at Tigress in her lovely eyes and they started to slowly dance to the music that was being played. Then after a while they stopped dancing and sat down by the tree. Back to back they looked up at the starry sky. The brilliant moonlight shown as well. It was full.

"You know something, Po?" asked Tigress.

"No, what is it Tigress?" Po asked in reply.

"I think that everything has become…well interesting since you arrived and were chosen as Dragon Warrior."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not trying to sound offensive. I just am saying…well…"

"Well, what?" Po slowly moved his hands toward hers. A warm smile came on Tigress' face and she looked back at him.

"Everything has changed for the good since you came around."

"Really? Do you mean that, Tigress?"

"Undoubtedly."

Po looked around at her and smiled back. "Thank you. You know I couldn't have done all the things without the help of you guys. And you were really understanding of my situation when I found out why I had been left at my adoptive father's restaurant." He started to slightly tear up with happiness.

"It has been my pleasure…are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay." He replied. "I'm just happy that's all."

Tigress just smiled. "C'mon, big guy. We've been talking all this time. Let's just enjoy this time together."

Po just smirked, but he agreed. They had been talking most of the time. Now was just the right moment to just relax and enjoy one another's company. It seemed as though they DID care for each other and loved one another with a sweet disposition. Nobody was there to interfere with them.

It was at that moment that they decided to just lay on their backs and look at the beautiful night sky they had in front of their eyes. Po had sighed. He truly loved Tigress with such devotion and she loved him the same way.

"Isn't it beautiful, Tigress?" Po asked in a captivated manner.

"Yes. It certainly is, Po." Tigress replied happily. "You know, now is a good time to talk. We did a lot of it earlier, but I just can't stop thinking about things."

"Oh? What kind of things?"

"It was really fun today. It really relieved the boredom. I enjoyed every single moment. Did you?"

Po laughed lightly. "You bet I did. Sometimes all that training can get to you. It's not that I don't want to continue training in Kung Fu. It's just…"

"What? You mean it can get tiresome? Oh yeah, it really can. I really do like it though."

"Me too. But you're right. It can get a little tiresome."

Tigress laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" Asked Po.

She just sighed. "It's funny. At first, I didn't think that you would be able to save the valley when Tai Lung escaped from prison. But when Shifu trained you, you defeated him. I honestly couldn't imagine. It took a while to train you apparently, but you figured out how. Amazing."

Po looked over at Tigress. "You're kinda making me blush a little. I did have my imperfections…"

Tigress reached over and hugged him. "That doesn't matter anymore. You are now the Dragon Warrior. And you figured out what makes you the way you are. A really special panda. You have saved China twice. And if there's ever another time to do so again, I know you'll be able to.

Po smiled and reached over to hug her. Then they let go of each other. "You know, Tigress. It's always a pleasure to be with you and the others. Every moment we have together just adds up to more memories. Thank you for being my friend. It's such a shame that Tommy had to go. It would've been great getting to know him, but he didn't really belong here."

"Ugh. Don't bring him up. It only makes me think of how I went berserk with the ruby he gave me. I know he didn't mean to make be into a horrible, evil beast. I'm just sure he's fine now."

Po looked into the distance. He saw something neat. "Look, Tigress! A shooting star!"

The amazed panda aroused the fatigued tigress and pointed to it. "Wow!" She quietly exclaimed. "What a beautiful sight!"

Then the two of them started to fall asleep. It was all too much for them. Tigress was the first to fall asleep, but Po was still awake. He thought he might as well try to get them both to bed. And with that, he gently lifted her up into his big arms and carried her off to the jade palace. Then he quietly opened the door and took her to her room and when he placed her on the bed, he nuzzled her and she smiled. It was a great day.


End file.
